Not Alone
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: [Scott's POV] Scott thinks of Jean's death during their daughter's graduation day only to realize one important thing. [R&R] [Complete]


**Not Alone**

**X-Men: the Movie**

**Angel of Neptune**

**XXXXXX**

**DC: **I do not own X-Men.

**AN:** This is a short ficlet told through Scott's point-of-view.

**XXXXXX**

Remarkable.

It's just unbelievable; hard to believe that Jean had died, committed suicide to save the team, nearly eighteen years ago, leaving not only me, but our young daughter who had only been a few weeks old at the time. Rachel Grey (she switched her surname in honor of the mother she never knew) did grow up with strong women in her life, of course, but I made sure none of them took Jean's role. No one could replace her mother, I didn't want them to.

There was Katherine (Kitty) Pryde, known as Shadowcat among the X-Men. Kitty had always called herself a baby-sitter extraordinaire and she was always happy to watch over Rachel. When Ray got older, she would always take care of her shopping needs with Kitty. Katherine was like an elder sister to my daughter, a person she could turn to share secrets and go over different fashion magazines, something I probably never could have handled on my own.

Ororo Munroe, Storm, one of my close friends… Rachel views her as a role model; the woman to turn to for advice, especially over the last few years, Rachel had been searching through many universities trying to figure out which ones were worth applying for. Ororo and I helped in this search, giving tips along the way. Also, Ray was always up to crazy hours of the night studying and Ororo would be up also grading papers. They would keep each other company over a cup of tea, most of the time they forgot about their work and just talked about whatever topic came up. I remember Rachel complaining those following mornings that she was too tired to get up for classes. I had to drag her out of bed those days, but I'm proud of her. Not once did she fall asleep during her classes. Education was important, she knew that very well, my little girl.

Nearly eight years ago, I married to Emma Frost and we became co-heads of the school when Xavier wasn't able to continue. At first, Rachel wasn't to keen on the idea of having a step-mother. She loved Jean and, at the age of only ten, didn't want to let her go. It took a while, but Rachel did open up to Emma. Rachel went to Emma with personal questions, things I could never imagine, or want to for that matter. They get along very well, but Rachel made it clear that she didn't want to call her mom, but Emma. Emma didn't mind, she was very fond of Rachel, treated her as if she were her own daughter in a way.

Honestly, eighteen years went by way too fast for my liking. I don't want to let my daughter go. I still remember the day Jean and I brought her home for the first time very clearly – as if it were yesterday really. We were both so exhausted, her more than myself, of course, but we were happy, very happy. Jean was so overwhelmed by so much joy; she wanted to be a mother so badly and her dream had been accomplished for a few weeks. I still feel guilty about it, Jean really wanted this.

To be blunt, being a single parent sucked. It was hard even with the extra help from everyone in the mansion. I don't even think I would have been able to handle it without any help. So, I'm truly grateful for all the help from everyone, but Jean should have been there for Rachel's first word, first steps, her first day of school and so many different firsts a mother looks forward to. Now Jean was missing this day, Rachel's graduation.

Here I was sitting in the backyard which had been decorated by the underclassmen for the senior class. Ororo's sitting at my side – Beast next to her. I say, the graduation had more of a turn out, more families have showed up, including the whole Grey family (Jean's parents, aunts, uncles, her sister, everyone) and my grandparents. Even Alex came out to see this. I can't help but smile as Emma picked up the next rolled up diploma. She was standing at one end of the stage and Rachel was at the other.

I watched Emma turn to the microphone, "Rachel Grey-Summers."

Instantly, Rachel walked across the stage, bringing me and the others to our feet. I clap as loud as possible. Ororo leans over to whisper in my ear, "She looks so much like Jean…"

My clapping slowly came to a stop. She was right… watching Rachel walk that stage with the black cap and gown; her long ginger hair fell loosely over her shoulders, her bright smile and green eyes. She took the roll of paper from Emma and shook her step-mother's hand that pulled her into a hug. Everyone took their seats as Rachel stepped off the stage, everyone but me.

Ororo was right. Rachel looked like Jean.

Jean…

After all these years…

You never left me.

Slowly, I sat back down, clapping along with everyone after every name. How could I have never seen it before? How many years did I spend being upset at Jean for leaving me? She didn't exactly leave in the first place – she lived on in our daughter, our little girl who was now preparing to go off to medical school; Rachel wanted to follow the steps of her mother. I can feel my heart swell in my chest, I feel so proud.

The rest of the ceremony took forever in my opinion. Once the caps were thrown in the air, we headed off to the side where Rachel found us. I allowed everyone to congratulate her, I wanted to be last. My girl gave me a massive bear hug and I held her tightly.

"I love you, Dad." She murmured into my ear.

"I love you too, Ray." I replied. "Your mother would have been so proud."

She gazed down, her smile grew as she nodded, "I know she is."

**The End**


End file.
